The art of slingshots is quite old. Known slingshots are of several types. In one type, a Y-shaped element is arranged with elastic elements attached at opposed sides of a crotch such that the bottom of the "Y" can be held in the hand of the user. In another type, the "Y" has an extension which fits over the forearm of the user to provide additional support. This additional support permits the use of stronger elastic elements and provides additional stability which assists in more accurate aiming of the projectile.